


Steady As He Goes

by artobsessed_writes



Series: Soul Eater AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Soul Eater AU, deaf lance, miester keith, weapon lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artobsessed_writes/pseuds/artobsessed_writes
Summary: Lance and Keith get into another fight after they fought a kishin. Later that night Lance has a nightmare about his previous meister and Keith is there to comfort him(aka the soul eater au no one asked for but I will write any cause I am trash ^ U ^)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found a Soul Eater au for klance while scrolling through tumblr the other day and it prompted me to make my own 
> 
> If you guys like it check out some of the artwork I did for it on my tumblr : http://artobsession-stuff.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was ridiculous.

 

“Hey! Would you stop flailing me around like I was dead weight or something? It’s gonna make me puke!” Lance yelled as his meister swung him again in the general direction of what they were fighting. Yup, gonna puke.

Currently Keith, his meister, was fighting a creature that was no longer human. It ran around the clearing they were in on eight legs that sprouted from its abdomen and its mouth was pulled into a smile that was too wide for it to be natural. It opened its mouth impossibly wide and charged his meister again. Barely avoiding the charge, Keith swung his hand back around, the one that held Lance and ran at the creature when he regained his footing.

“Would you shut up? Maybe if you aimed correctly I wouldn’t have to wave you around so much.” Keith grunted as he aimed the gun and shot at the creature’s head. He missed a few times, but on the fifth shot he finally nailed it and it fell to the ground with a horrific scream. He let Lance go as the weapon transformed back into his human form. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring at Keith, the idea of finally having a meal wasn’t even a good enough distraction from his anger toward his meister.

“Excuse me, I aim fine. You on the other hand act like your swinging a sword when you fight with me and it’s disorienting. How many times do I have to tell you that swords and guns are two different weapons!” He had switched his body language to crossed arms over his chest as he was yelling. Keith just scoffed and mirrored Lance’s stance.

“I know that idiot and I am better with swords in the first place, not my fault you choose a meister that has a completely different skill set that you!” He spat as he felt his anger in his chest growing. This is exactly why he told Shiro he didn’t want a partner. He hated working with people, he hated people in general, however there was something about Lance that seemed to get under his skin even more than any other person. He was loud and obnoxious. He never taking anything seriously and walks around making jokes during their missions. It was infuriating and it always got in the way of their resonances, which made fighting difficult. And now he was just standing there with a smug look on his face.

“Oh, Keith, you haven’t even seen my skill set yet.” There he goes again, making stupid jokes at the worst times. It was near torture to be with him.

“That wasn’t even a good joke you insufferable prick.” Keith was seething now, his teeth clenched and his hands fisted hard enough that he could feel his nails biting into his skin. What made it even worse was that while he was talking Lance reached up and turned his headphones off. They were specially made by Pidge to let him hear when he had first lost his hearing. Keith doesn’t know that full story behind that, but right now he could really care less because the brown skinned boy was turning away from him and walking to the soul that he had completely forgotten about.

“Sorry. What was that? I didn’t hear you, maybe you should say it again.” Lance said as he turned back to Keith after picking up the soul. His grin was the most infuriating thing Keith has ever seen. He didn’t reply, there was no use in it anyway Lance couldn’t hear him and he was too far to read his lips. Instead he turned on his heel and made his way back to the group with Lance following behind him eating his soul. When Keith looked back to see if he was following he noticed Lance had taken off his headphones and they were now resting around his neck. He figured that was how Lance let everyone else know he couldn’t hear as well.

When he made it back to the group the looks on their faces were tired. Apparently, the creature they fought took a lot longer to take down then they thought and it was a lot tougher too. Keith didn’t say anything to them as he got on his motorcycle, Lance getting on the seat behind him. If he could just leave him there he would, but Shiro would just scold him and make him sit through another hour-long lecture. He was too tired for that and just wanted to go home, so he started his motorcycle up and headed off toward said home without waiting for the others. The trip was silent, neither Lance nor Keith wanted to talk to each other since the anger from their earlier argument was still running through their veins.

When they finally did get home, they didn’t even look at each other as they walked into the apartment that they both shared. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It was just enough space for them to live together without having to see each other all the time if they didn’t want to. It had two rooms, so they slept separately. Lance didn’t mind sleeping in the same room, but Keith hated the idea of sharing his space so the two rooms worked out for them. When they got into the house they went to do their own things to burn off steam. Keith went out to the yard since they were on the ground floor and trained while Lance went to his room to draw. Drawing always calmed him down when he was upset. He never used to like it, but when he had lost his hearing Pidge suggest it as a way of communicating. Ever since then he has used it as a sort of therapy in a way. He sat on his bed putting his headphones on the nightstand, which was next to him and pulled out his sketch pad from under his pillow. He would sometimes get lost in a drawing for so long that it was the middle of the night before he knew it so he just ended up keeping it in bed with him since it was easier than getting out of the warm blankets to put it on his desk. As he opened it up and grabbed a pencil from the a fore mentioned nightstand, he just let his mind go and drew whatever he thought of. Most of the time it was all Keith though. As much as he hated the guy, he was nice to look at and since they lived together he could study his features more than any other of his friends. Today though he didn’t feel like drawing Keith, so he drew some environmental art instead. It was one of his favorite things to draw aside from Keith. As the hours went on Lance got lost in his drawing as he usually does and eventually fell asleep when the exhaustion from the fight that day got to be too much.

_Everything happened as if it was in slow motion. One minute he was in his meister’s hand, firing at the creature who was fat and grotesque with an exposed stomach that showed his insides, and then the next he was thrown to the ground. Pain exploded from the impact of hitting the cement floor of the warehouse and it made his world go black for a few seconds. When everything came back into focus, he quickly turned back into his human form so he could get back to his meister. As he looked up to find him that’s when everything slowed down. The sound of tearing flesh and a horrific scream, the sight of a talon sticking out of his meister’s back, the scent of blood. It all over flooded Lance’s senses. He was frozen as he watched his meister fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He stared at Lance, but the light in his clear green eyes was gone and now they were just dull, clouded and lifeless. Everything stopped for Lance, he didn’t even fully register that the creature had picked him up and thrown him against a wall until he heard the crack of his head hitting the brick and the pain was almost too much to bare. As he sank to the ground he vaguely noticed that he couldn’t hear anything. A small part of him panicked, but a bigger part of them thought this is what he deserves. It was his fault. The reason why the body lying in front of him was no longer breathing, was no longer alive was all his fault. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t make his voice work. He was a failure, he couldn’t even freak out properly. Everything was his fault._

Lance woke up with a start. He may have screamed, but he didn’t know. His throat was sore and raw so it was a strong possibility that he did. Sitting up, he willed his breathing to calm down, trying to suck in as much air as possible. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he looked down at his hands and noticed how badly they were shaking. Clenching them into fists to make them stop he got up from bed. He was a little wobbly on his legs but it was only for a few moments. He stood in the middle of his room and tried to calm down. He knew what he needed right now. He needed his meister, needed to see that he was okay and not dead like his previous one, but he also knew that Keith wouldn’t be too happy with him waking him up in the middle of the night just because Lance had a nightmare. He needed something else then. Grabbing his headphones off the nightstand he didn’t feel like putting them on, but he felt better when he had them around. Putting them around his neck he made his way to the small kitchen they had. Maybe tea would help calm him down, Pidge always drank it when she was riled up from a mission and it helped her so he figured he give it a shot.

He opened the cabinet that had all their mugs in it and pulled out his mug. It was blue and said ‘I woke up like this’ in black letters. He nearly dropped it however because his hands were still shaking. Gripping it tighter he walked over the counter to get the kettle and fill it up with water. When he turned around to go to the sink he nearly had a heart attack and this time he really did drop his mug. Keith was standing in the door way, looking very unhappy. He was wearing his pajamas, which was a white t – shirt and red sweat pants, his hair was very messed up and he had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door way. In any other situation, Lance would have considered that very hot, but right now he was trying to get his heart to restart again and his breathing to calm down again. As he was trying to calm down he didn’t notice Keith walking over to him until he felt himself being lifted. A squeak may have come out of him but he still didn’t know. All he knows is that he was way too embarrassed to do anything as Keith carried him over to the couch in their living room and set him down, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Probably to clean up the broken mug.

It was probably minutes, but it felt like hours to Lance as he waited for Keith to come back. In hindsight, he could’ve gone back to his room, but that was the last thing he wanted to do so he sat on the couch and waited. He was looking down at his hands when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Keith motion to his ears and mouth the word ‘Headphones’. Oh, right he had forgotten he was wearing those on his neck. Taking them off his neck and putting them on his head he turned them on. Suddenly he could hear everything and it was very jarring. Even if that was how he started every day it didn’t mean he would ever get used to it.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice stood out from all the ambient noise. It was soft and so very unlike how Keith usually talked to him. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the raven-haired boy. “Do you want to tell me what happened back there?”

Lance looked up at him. When did he start caring all of a sudden? Was Lance really that pathetic that the boy who hates his guts and every fiber of his being was taking pity on him? It almost made Lance want to laugh at how ridiculous this all was, but he didn’t. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Keith that he was alright and he should forget anything ever happened and go back to bed, but that didn’t happen. Instead what happened was that he started to cry. Not gross sobbing with spit and mucus everywhere but just tears running down his face silently. The look on Keith’s face softened and it just wanted to make Lance cry more. Keith was supposed to be yelling at him for being a cry baby not comfort him like he did when he sat on the couch next to Lance and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him against his chest. While Lance sobbed into his shirt he could hear the steady beat of his meister’s heart. It started to calm him. This is what he needed, proof that his meister was alive and okay. As his cries quieted down and were reduced to sniffles, Keith soft voice broke the silence between them.

“Do you want to talk about why you were screaming a few minutes ago, and then crying just now?” Leave it to Keith to be blunt about everything. Lance didn’t really feel like talking but he had a huge weight in his chest and Hunk told him it was good to talk about your feelings when they get to be too much, so he took a deep breath and decided to answer Keith.

“I…I had a nightmare. A-About my previous meister.” His voice was small and sounded to unnatural to him. He leaned back from the hug he was still wrapped up in to look at Keith. The confusion was plain as day on his face and Lance shouldn’t have been surprised. He never talked about his previous meister and whenever someone brought him up in a conversation he just laughed and changed the topic before he could really think about it.

“He…uh well,” Lance’s voiced felt thick in his throat but he pressed on, wanting this weight to go away.

“He died and it was my fault. I was too slow when it happened. I couldn’t protect him and then I couldn’t even protect myself.” He laughed bitterly at how pathetic he sounded. He pointed to his headphones as he continued to talk.

“That’s how I lost my hearing, because I was too incompetent to protect the one person that mattered most.” He stared at his hands again not able to look at those dark beautiful eyes. He was useless. Keith would probably want to get rid of him right now.

“Lance.” Lance didn’t look up. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t face the rejection that Keith was sure to give him. He messed everything up, he always does. Nothing ever goes right when he is involved, no wonder Keith is always yelling at him during missions. He was a total screw up and everyone knew it. They probably only kept him around because they felt sorry for him. Warm hands on his face brought him out of his internal monologue and made him look up at the boy in front of him. There was no rejection on his face, there was no anger or hatred or pity, there was just fondness. It confused Lance because that was the last emotion he ever expected to see on his meister’s face.

“You aren’t incompetent Lance. It wasn’t your fault what happened to your meister. As miesters we know the risks of the job and we fight despite them. You fight harder than anyone I know. I might give you a hard time about it yes but really, I am impressed. Your loud and obnoxious and sometimes very annoying but you care about your friends and you protect them. You protect me when it really matters and that makes you a great partner.”

Lance was stunned, not only was that the most amount of words he has ever heard out of Keith, but they were also all compliments. He couldn’t say anything so he just laid his head against Keith’s chest to hide the blush that was surely turning his face a bright cherry red right now. He felt Keith making soothing circles on his back and before he knew it he let sleep over take him. His sleep was dreamless this time. No nightmares and no dreams but he wasn’t scared, instead he felt safe and protected. When he woke up the next morning he was met with silence and the realization that he was sleeping in Keith’s bed. Keith had his arms wrapped snuggly around him and Lance had his head lain against his chest. He would have freaked out, he would have bolted straight out of bed and tried to get out as fast as possible the he could feel Keith’s heartbeat against his ear and he decided he didn’t want to get up just yet.

He wanted to stay right by his meister’s side for now and always


End file.
